


A Dark and Stormy Night

by vesperlynds



Series: Pecan et Marina [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperlynds/pseuds/vesperlynds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another short bit about Pecan and Marina. The other story does not go on exactly with this, but I am writing something else with the same characters. The other fic is more serious/dark and this is more how the characters will be in the long run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dark and Stormy Night

It was a dark and stormy night when Marina was walking home from the grocery store. She had a trench coat pulled around her body, she was carrying an umbrella, and tears were rolling down her face. Out of the darkness, a limo pulled up. It was Pecan, the man she went out on a date to Chuck E. Cheese a week before. 

The man who was impeccably rich, but also amazingly silly. 

Her mouth turned up into a smile when he opened the door, smiled at her, and helped her into the limo. Once they were seated next to each other in the limo, he gave her a tight hug and kissed her cheek. 

“Hey, Marina! What were you doing? Singing in the rain?” 

She smiled up at him, “Oh, Pecan. No, I was just looking for the rainbow.” 

Thunder rolled in the distance and Marina and Pecan were bundled up in the limo, safe from the storm.


End file.
